


The prince of snow and the huntsman who loved Winter

by ChicagosAngel



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosAngel/pseuds/ChicagosAngel
Summary: A Snow White AU of Joetrick, there will be differences but it's just Snow White where Patrick is Snow White and Joe is the huntsman who falls in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 

Once upon a time, as many times and always as it is, there had been a freezing winter in a kingdom in some land far away (well, far away from us, but that’s how it always is isn’t it?); sitting in one of the many cozy rooms in a palace was a queen, rocking in a chair while smiling to herself as she hummed a tune. Now, this cozy little room had a golden harp sitting next to a set of door leading out to a balcony and resting on the balcony was pure white snow; as the queen gazed out beyond the windowed doors her eyes suddenly focused more on the golden harp and how the snow in the back made it look like something from a fairy tale; a smile graced her face as she leaned back and looked up thoughtfully as if she could see up into Heaven.

 

“Oh how I wish for a child who was as fair and pale as snow, as gold as the harp with a voice just as lovely! Oh how I wish” she sighed again.

 

For you see, the queen and her husband, the king, had been hoping for a child for many years but alas it never seemed that they would have their wish. However within a few weeks time of this wish the queen found herself with child, the king was overjoyed at this news until the day the baby was born; the queen sadly perished that day and left the king alone to raise his child alone-his son with golden hair and skin as white as snow. It was unfortunate, truly, but the king persevere through this time of sorrow and raised his son best his could with the help of many nannies. The son was named Patrick though due to his beauty and pale skin the nannies had given him the nickname of Snow White, much to the embarrassment of the young prince, and so many times people only knew of him by Snow White. Now Patrick grew into a beautiful and handsome young man, kind and sweet though with sharp wit and tongue, he was favored by many people in his kingdom and loved by many for his loving nature. 

 

Now Patrick had made friends with many servants and maids in the palace, a few guards who cared for the young man, though Patrick loved none of them as much as he did the son of one of the huntsmans residing in the palace; a young man with bright blue eyes named Joseph, though he asked Patrick to call him Joe. Many times the two could be found together, whether in one of the rooms with instruments Patrick’s father had gifted him as the young man showed a love for music or in the palace courtyard just watching the birds or the sky, it seemed the two would rather the company of each other than their responsibilities. Unfortunately for Patrick, this did not rest well with his father; though yes the king loved his son he did not see it fit for Patrick to spend so much time with a commoner, especially one whose father was a simple huntsman.

 

So, when Patrick was only age 13, his father had him sent away to live in the castle of a neighboring king. He had tried to explain to his son that it was best if he learned how to be a proper royal from another prince; the poor boy had tried fighting against his father saying that the neighboring prince was only of age 10 and was rumored to be an awful and nasty brat, full of himself and vain beyond belief. Alas, Patrick was to be sent away no matter how much he cried and begged; the night he was to leave he snuck away from his room (the guards watching told him to hurry in case his father came to visit him) to a small house sitting near the palace, this one belonging to Joe and a much larger one nearby to his father. Patrick was in tears as he knocked on the door and when Joe’s tired form stood in the doorway the poor prince began to sob, hugging his friend tightly and telling Joe of his plight. The huntsman son himself was quite unhappy to hear this news, feeling as if an icicle had been driven into his heart.

 

“He said I need to learn to be a proper king” Patrick sniffed as they sat on Joe’s bed, Joe fiddling around with a piece of frayed rope that sat on the bedside table sometimes “I know what he really means, he doesn’t want me seeing you so much, it’s not right”

 

“What?” Joe was taken aback and stared at Patrick with hurt and confusion before the prince realized what he’d said

 

“Oh Joe-no not like that” Patrick quickly hugged the other, starting to sob again “I want to spend time with you as much as possible, all of this is complete nonsense! There isn’t anything wrong with me seeing you”

 

Joe frowned and gently pushed Patrick back, wiping tears from the beautiful cherubic face “Patrick hey, please don’t cry anymore, you’ll upset your stomach”

 

“I don’t care about my stomach” Patrick choked on another sob and hugged Joe tightly again, burying his face into the other’s shoulder “I won’t-Joe I won’t see you anymore”

 

Again the icicle seemed to be pushed deeper into Joe’s heart as he cradled the sobbing prince, his own tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes but he had to stay strong for Patrick “no, that’s not true. Once you’re done learning then you-you can come back and be your own prince! You can look for me-I can convince my father to let me stay here and work in the castle until you get back”

 

“Stay here?” Patrick pulled away and looked at Joe with wide eyes “oh Joe, don’t say that, we both know you can’t do that! You’re the son of a hunter Joe, I’ve seen it in you. You need space Joe, not castle walls”

 

“I’d throw that away for you” Joe said and found himself blushing “Patrick I can’t stand seeing you this upset, and over someone like me”

 

“Someone like you that has shown me things I might have taken for granted, someone like you that has been my friend for some time and been my sole companion in this castle” 

 

“Now you’re being dramatic” Joe chided softly though truly that was how he felt about Patrick “I’m lucky you even gave me the time of day”

 

“Don’t start with me again, Joe” Patrick huffed, now calming down as the other wiped tears from his cheeks

 

“S’that an order, your highness?” Joe teased and laughed as Patrick shoved him, he shoved back and smirked as he recognized the look of ‘oh-it’s-on’ “I thought we were equal”

 

“You dick!” 

 

And with that, the two began to more or less attempt to pin the other down; there was laughing and shouting, Joe nearly pinning Patrick then Patrick nearly pinning him, until finally the huntsman’s son won and he had Patrick pressed flat on his back with arms pinned at awkward angles. The prince was flushed bright red, glaring up at the slightly out of breath winner who had the widest smug grin Patrick had seen, before he blinked slowly and...well something seemed to happen between the two again as tears once more dripped from Patrick’s eyes. 

 

“I don’t want to say goodbye” it came out weak and with a croak at the end, Patrick whimpering as he seemed to deflate under Joe “please don’t let me say goodbye, I won’t ever be able to do this again with anyone, I don’t want to have to share the same days and nights with that brat”

 

Joe sighed and shifted around so most of his weight wasn’t being pressed down onto Patrick, again he wiped away the other’s tears “You don’t  _ have  _ to, Patrick. You’re just going to be taking lessons with him aren’t you? You’re free to run away from him then, and I don’t want anyone but me doing this with you” at those words his face burned a little.

 

Patrick’s was as well-or was he still out of breath? Regardless Patrick suddenly had a very poor idea but he blurted it out before he could think “kiss me”

 

Joe choked on air and spluttered a bit, in his embarrassment he quickly moved off Patrick and ended up falling to the floor “I-Patrick- _ kiss you?” _

 

Patrick sat up quickly and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, obvious hurt on his face “You say that like I’m repulsive!”

 

“No no!” Joe quickly stood up albeit on shaky legs, his face almost as red as a cherry “I just-Patrick you-you can’t just suddenly come out with...something like that” wow, okay, so Joe’s voice was cracking. 

 

Now Patrick had an almost heartbreaking look on his face “I didn’t-I wasn’t thinking when I said it...I just don’t want to leave you Joe, I care very much about you”

 

Joe stared at the prince for a few uncomfortable seconds, swallowing weakly on what felt like sand when there was nothing there, he finally walked towards the bed and cupped Patrick’s face in his hands “I care about you too, I really wish you could convince your father to just...let you stay, I’ll see you less if he wants-”

 

“That would kill me!” and yes maybe Patrick was now feeling foolish, he was only 13 what on Earth did he know of these stranges feelings stirring in his chest? Well, he knew that he agreed with them about what he had said.

 

For a few seconds, Patrick thought maybe Joe did as well because he leaned in a little closer and Patrick found his lungs no longer held air; it seemed quite silly really to the two of them, both 13 year olds with no idea what was suddenly compelling this moment of serene silence but Patrick was pretty sure if Joe didn’t kiss him already he was going to pass out from lack of air. Joe was stroking Patrick’s cheek before leaning closer again, Patrick gasped weakly when he felt the other puff a small breath against his lips…

 

And suddenly Joe was moving away, letting go of Patrick’s face and leaving the prince flustered and confused “J-Joe?” Patrick looked up at him as his friend suddenly moved across the room to a small desk.

 

Joe opened one of the drawers and rummaged around in it before picking something up and walking back to Patrick’s side, sitting on the bed and looking quite flustered himself “I-I have something for you” 

 

Patrick knew he was frowning but didn’t care “I thought-weren’t you going to kiss me?”

 

“I-” Joe paused and let out a flustered breath, rubbing at his face before putting on a serious look (though it seemed hard to believe with how rosey his cheeks were still) “I’m still giving you a kiss...in a way” 

 

“In...a way” Patrick parroted weakly, feeling dejected a tad “I’m...listening”

 

Joe leaned over and had Patrick move a little closer, the prince felt something like twine being wrapped around his neck “this is a kiss, maybe not what you’re thinking of but it’s a kiss in a way” Joe sat back again and looked a the makeshift necklace laying around Patrick’s neck “it’s a promise for a kiss”

 

Patrick looked down and gently held a small thimble attached to the twine “oh Joe…”

 

“I know it must seem silly to you and you’re a prince, obviously you could have something more valuable” Joe nearly stuttered over his words, hesitating before reaching out and taking one of Patrick’s hands “I can’t kiss you now, we’re too young Patrick. You might find someone you love more than me, a girl maybe-”

 

“You’re promising me then” Patrick interrupted finally, tears threatening his eyes “when I come back to my father’s palace, you’ll be here or i’ll be able to find you and-and I can kiss you?”

 

Joe smiles sadly and squeezes Patrick’s hand “it is my promise, my darling Snow White, I’ll come back and kiss you”

 

Patrick’s face flushed at the nickname “you’ll try to stay here?”

 

“I’ll do everything I can to convince my father, Patrick. If I can’t then that’s just how it will be” there were so many emotions swirling in Joe’s eyes Patrick wanted to forget what was to come in the morning and just stay there “you promise me you’ll try not to be sharp with the prince, he’ll probably make you miserable”

 

“Oh i’ll ignore him, what does a ten year old know anyway” Patrick snorted, Joe smiled seeing the fire light back up in his prince “I’m more worried I’ll be dreadfully bored, no one will be there like you”

 

“One of a kind, my prince” Joe’s smile suddenly faded, he frowned before a look of panic crossed his face and suddenly Patrick was shoved over the other side of the bed.

 

“Ow! Joe-”

 

“My father!” Joe hissed.

 

Patrick felt panic and quickly scrambled to hide under Joe’s bed, he froze like a frightened deer when the door opened and Joe’s father stepped in. All Patrick could see were weathered boots and felt a mixture of anxiety in his belly; his father was a hunter for fuck’s sake, of course he’d know that Patrick was here!

 

“Hello Father”

 

“Joseph” his father walked a few steps forward and stopped, Patrick held his breath and squeezed his eyes tightly “there’s a panic going on in the castle, the prince is missing” 

 

“Patrick’s gone?” Patrick wasn’t sure if Joe sounded convincing “maybe he’s just in the library or one of his instrument rooms, he could be trying to calm down for the new change in the morning”

 

“Or perhaps he’s hiding somewhere in here trying to find solace in his friend” Joe’s father didn’t sound angered, but he didn’t sound exactly pleased either “I told the guards the prince was safe and sound, they were satisfied enough at that. I suggest you two wrap whatever you were doing up and send Patrick on his way” with that, the man turned and began walking back to the door before pausing again “I’m sorry you’re being forced from your home, Patrick, I wish you well”

 

Once he was gone, Patrick crawled out from under the bed and clung to Joe crying “I hate this! He won’t even let me have a moment of peace alone”

 

“Patrick hey” Joe shushed him best he could “please, Patrick, my father’s right. You need to go back to your room, your father could get angry and blame it on us” 

 

Patrick stopped whimpering as guilt crept into his stomach, he hadn’t even thought about his father blaming Joe’s family “I’m sorry, I just-I’m scared Joe”

 

“I know, I know” again Patrick was clinging to him though now it was more soft weeping than broken sobs “my kiss is a promise, alright? I’ll see you again, don’t cry Snow White please”

 

A weak giggle left Patrick as he moved away from Joe, looking at him with a water smile “what are you going to do if someone in the other kingdom calls me Snow White?”

 

“Everyone knows that you are called Snow White” Joe jokingly scolded, relieved that Patrick was at least smiling now “don’t cry now, I don’t like Spring and Summer much”

 

Patrick frowned in confusion as he wiped his eyes “what on Earth does that mean? I thought you liked those seasons”

 

Now Joe smiled softly “I do, but I love Winter so much more”

 

“Why? Everything’s so cold, Joe! And you can’t go out much” how on Earth did they get to the topic of seasons when Patrick was crying?

 

“Because I feel very strong feelings for the prince of snow” 

 

Patrick spluttered in embarrassment, again throwing his arms around Joe and squeezing until he was sure the other was unable to breathe before letting go; like two thieves they snuck out of Joe’s home and towards the castle, staying in the shadows until they’d reached the passageway Patrick snuck out from. The prince returned to his room with a heavy heart, the guards there giving him sympathetic looks as the boy entered his room and lay on the bed as if it were his coffin.

Patrick had said goodbye to his father that morning as the king stayed in his study, it was obvious the man felt guilty for the fight he and his son had and forcing his son to leave but Patrick had tried pretending that he had gotten over it. Joe’s “kiss” hung around his neck as he headed out to the courtyard where a carriage was waiting for him. Several nannies and servants were bidding the prince farewell, of course the boy was mainly scanning around in hopes of Joe seeing him off but the other was nowhere to be seen. Patrick waved to them all as he sat in the carriage, it lurched a bit as the horses jerked forward and soon Patrick was leaving the courtyard, he leaned out the window waving to everyone. 

 

As the carriage began to head down the road past a forest nearby the palace, Patrick was shocked out of his somber mood when he heard “ _ Patrick!”  _ quickly he leaned back out the window and looked up to see Joe standing in a tree waving to him, a wide smile on his face but it was obvious the boy had been crying.

 

“Joe! Where were you!?” Patrick paused then moved to the window closer to the coachman “wait, please wait! Please stop the carriage!”

 

Patrick almost fell out the window as the carriage came to a stop, he tripped a bit as he hopped through the door and somewhat ran to meet Joe halfway; Joe hugged Patrick tightly as he half-tripped half-crashed into the prince, squeezing him tightly and quickly pushing him back. He opened his mouth but stopped, looking surprised to see his “kiss” still wrapped around Patrick’s neck.

 

“It’s your promise” Patrick said quickly “I thought you weren’t going to come see me off”

 

“My father told me it might not have been the best idea, after you disappearing for a bit last night” Joe smiled at him “that wasn’t going to stop me but climbing that tree probably wasn’t the best idea. I had to see you though, even if it was from afar”

 

“You idiot” Patrick chided but the endearment was there “I don’t want to go again, you already know that, but I am expected to be there around noon so I do have to get going Joe-”

 

“I know but-” Joe’s face was suddenly red but he sighed weakly before grabbing Patrick’s shoulder and placing a rather wet kiss to the prince’s cheek.

 

Patrick squeaked and placed a hand over his cheek “Joe! But you said-”

 

“The kiss I’ve given- _ this  _ kiss” he gently grabbed the thimble before letting it go “that’s a different kind of promise. One day I’m-in the future I’m going to kiss you on the lips and ask you to marry me” 

 

Before the prince could even react Joe was suddenly running back down the road, calling over his shoulder “‘Till the coming winter, my Snow White! You better get going!”

 

“Oh you!” Patrick couldn’t even come up with a comeback, instead holding his cheek as he headed back into the carriage “that boy is a nuisance sometimes” he hissed quietly though now he felt quite happy, like he was a princess dreaming of some knight. 

 

The ride to the neighboring kingdom was long and boring, Patrick felt a bit guilty for feeling so as there  _ were  _ some new sights he had never seen but at the same time soon everything blended into the same scenery of grass and trees and flowers; thankfully the morning soon turned to the sun being high in the sky, Patrick was dozing when the coachman called that they were now entering the town and would soon be at the castle. Immediately Patrick shrank in on himself, people in the streets were all trying to catch a glimpse of the prince and to Patrick’s disdain he heard many people saying “oh he’s so beautiful!” “just look at him, such a beautiful prince!” “he’s so pale, just like snow! Oh that’s why he’s called Snow White!” Needless to say, when they arrived at the palace gates, Patrick was a little less unhappy than he had been before. 

 

“State your business” a guard demanded.

 

Patrick started to lean out the window when the coachman spoke up for him “I am here to deliver Prince Patrick Stump, at his father’s request he is to stay here and learn to be a proper prince alongside Prince Urie” 

 

“Ah yes, we wondered when you’d arrive. You may enter” the gates opened and as the carriage passed by Patrick shrank under the guard’s gaze. 

 

The carriage was stopped and Patrick was greeted by another guard, this man seemed a bit kinder than the one at the gates and said he was sent to bring Patrick to the throne room. Bidding the coachman goodbye Patrick followed the guard inside and felt sick at how cold the entire palace felt; the halls seemed empty and dark though Patrick did see servants hurrying around. The halls were lined with tapestries depicting who Patrick assumed were past kings, all of them in great detail and truly Patrick found it rather vain; the guard seemed to know exactly what Patrick was thinking.

 

“Vain, I’m sure you’re thinking your majesty” 

 

Patrick jumped a bit and stuttered a response “I-well usually tapestries….and great battles…”

 

“I am not offended, your highness, if I may let you in on a secret I find it quite vain as well. The prince of this palace is quite obsessed with his beauty, I advise you to be careful” 

 

“What do you mean?” Patrick frowned at this. 

 

The guard now coughed, clearly feeling awkward “well your majesty, rumors of how fair you are have reached the land and though it may be wrong of me to say I can understand why they call you Snow White” 

 

Patrick’s face was red but they both went silent as they neared the doors leading to the throne room; it was large and several chandeliers hung from the ceiling, windows with stained glass shown eerier images on the floor and a dark green carpet led up to where the king was currently sitting in a rather imposing throne. 

 

_ Great, I’m in a dictator’s palace  _ Patrick thought as he followed the guard to stand before the king, bowing and nodding to him “Your highness, my father and I thank you for allowing me to stay at your home”

 

The man was quiet before nodding “mm, so you’re prince Stump. Well, it is a privilege to allow someone to learn was it means to rule a kingdom” 

 

Patrick grit his teeth, what exactly did that mean? “I am truly honored” 

 

“Yes, I’m sure you are” the king waved his hand to a door to the left wall “Brendon is currently out learning to ride, you may leave now”

 

“Thank you” and trying as hard as he could to not run from the room, Patrick was soon standing in a surprisingly beautiful garden “How can something this beautiful be in a place like this?” 

 

He wandered through it for a bit, admiring how everything looked like something from fairytale books he’d read and feeling joy seeing birds flying around before sitting in their little trees; that meant he wouldn’t be so alone. Patrick found a large stone just sitting in the middle of a flower patch and that was where he sat, he smiled up at the clouds in thought before frowning; he reached up and closed his hand around the thimble, cheeks heating up as he thought about this morning.

 

“Joe would like it here, the birds at least” Patrick mumbled, he started to daydream about that very morning and wondered what it would’ve felt like to actually kiss Joe when the loud cries of a horse suddenly filled the air “what on Earth?!”

 

Patrick shrieked and fell off his rock as someone on horseback burst into the garden, they were followed by another and rider; Patrick watched as the other rider grabbed the reins of the panicked horse and quickly calmed it down, whoever the panicked horse’s rider was now lay on the ground spitting insults at the poor creature while standing up and dusting himself off. Patrick now stood back up, dusting petals and dirt from his clothes as he walked over to the two.

 

“That stupid horse doesn’t know anything!” Patrick judged that by the clothes the angry boy wore that he was prince Brendon “I’ll tell my father that you gave me a horse intending to kill me!”

 

The man still on the horse sighed, clearly annoyed “my prince, I’ve told you already that you spooked the poor beast. He’s perfectly capable, perhaps we should try another time when your temper is less aroused”

 

“How dare you!” prince Brendon snarled and started to move his foot back as if to kick the creature but he noticed Patrick, he froze for a few moments before turning to glare at him “Who are you! I’ve never seen you before”

“Hello, I am Patrick” he forced himself to bow “my father sent me here so I may learn to be a prince alongside you”

 

“Oh” Brendon sounded just as happy as Patrick does “why didn’t you get here earlier, you could’ve learned how to ride a horse”

 

“I already know how to” Patrick doesn’t even try hiding his disdain now, he turns and nods to the horse rider “hello, do you need help getting him back to the stables?”

 

The rider looked surprised but shook his head “no, thank you for the offer prince Stump. You ride you say? Would care for a lesson tomorrow then after lessons with his highness?”

 

“If it’s no trouble” Patrick found himself smiling

 

“ _ Hey!”  _ Brendon shouts far too loud to get attention, it makes Patrick flinch but he looks at the prince “you can’t say yes, only if I say you can you can!”

 

Patrick frowned “pardon me, prince Urie, but I am not your servant. I am here to learn beside you, not be there at your beck and call”

 

Brendon’s face turned bright red at this “How  _ dare you!  _ I am the prince here, not some fat lard like you!”

 

Patrick’s face flushed at the insult and swallowed down the urge to punch the prince “clearly, otherwise I would not have tried kicking a poor horse for being frightened” 

 

Brendon made a noise and ran off towards the door, probably to tattle to his father; once he was out of sight though the horse rider began to laugh making Patrick look baffled “Do pardon me, your highness, it’s just almost no one dares talk back to the brat. I’m afraid to tell you that you’ll hear comments about your being quite a bit, young prince Urie is very vain and is convinced no one is more beautiful than him”

 

“How can a child be so vain at only age ten” Patrick said with a frown, he carefully walked over and patted the horse, the creature turned his head and nuzzled Patrick’s face “I won’t think much of his comment, he’s not the first to mock my weight”

 

“Well if you’re still up for a lesson tomorrow, I am free” with that the rider bid him farewell and left the courtyard. 

 

Patrick found another door alongside the castle and entered through there, he found himself in the hall outside the throne room where a guard stopped him and asked if he was the visiting prince; upon saying yes Patrick was shown the room where he’d be staying at and was left alone, happily he flopped onto the bed and found himself already exhausted somehow. He pulled the thimble from under him and looked at it, smiling sadly and deciding that he had been so very wrong and maybe staying in that town had been better possibly. His room held few objects; a bookshelf with books his father most likely mentioned he liked, a mirror that Patrick found quite tacky, and thankfully a desk where a quill and ink sat. With what pages he found, Patrick decided to write a few sheets of music though he knew he’d never be able to play them; none of his instruments were allowed to have been taken with him. The sun was setting and cast a warm orange glow in Patrick’s room, the prince had many crumpled balls of paper around the room as he scribbled down more music before finally deciding to sleep. 

 

Taking his shoes off, Patrick carefully wrapped the twine necklace in a clump and lay it on a pillow beside him; he stared at the thimble as his eyelids grew heavy and soon he was in a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Notice

HI! So I'm sorry to say but I've lost any interest in writing this story. It was fun at the time but now I kind of don't care much for it, so I'm going to discontinue it. Thank you to those who liked it and read it, I appreciate it very much!!


End file.
